


Never Enough

by Betty_06



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty_06/pseuds/Betty_06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early days of Alex and Piper's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

Chapter One

 

“I was supposed to get around to a couple more bars tonight,” Piper laughed, clinking the glass holding her fourth margarita against Alex's beer bottle.

“Lucky I saved you before anyone else could see that hack job resume of yours,” Alex said, smiling when Piper playfully knocked into her shoulder. “Oh stop it, it's not that bad.” “Not as bad as the salt all over your face,” Alex said.

They'd been drawing closer together for the past couple of hours, and now Alex leaned in and brushed salt from under Piper's mouth. The pad of her thumb slid across Piper's lower lip.

“Thanks,” Piper said, their eyes meeting. She looked over at the table where Alex's friends had been sitting, noticing that they were getting up to leave. Alex waved them off, shaking her head when one of them held out their purse to offer money for the tab. After they left silence stretched out between Alex and Piper while they looked at one another. Alex used her hand to tip Piper's chin upwards, then leaned down and pressed their lips together just for a moment, sucking lightly on her lower lip before letting it go. Piper swallowed hard.

“So . . . I'm going to go to the bathroom. And if you should want to also go, then I'll see you there,” Alex raised her eyebrows, just in case her meaning had not been clear enough. Piper waited a moment and then followed.

It wouldn't be the first time she'd done something impulsive like make out with an attractive stranger in a bathroom, but the sense of anticipation made her heart beat faster in her chest. It was rare for her to feel this type of instant attraction and when she did she liked to grab it with both hands. Alex was tall, gorgeous, funny, and then there was that attitude. It made her weak at the knees.

As soon as she pushed back the door, she was shoved gently up against it. She looked up at Alex, their eyes fixed on one another's while Alex pushed back her glasses from her face. Piper had a moment to notice again how sweet her lips looked before they connected with her own. She was kissed to breathlessness, her lips a bundle of sensations coming after the other. Alex's hand pushed up her skirt and gripped her thigh. When Alex pulled away, Piper took a moment to open her eyes.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Alex laughed and nodded, taking her hand.

* * *

 

 

When Piper woke up Alex was sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling on her boots. Piper stretched, the sheet sliding over her naked body. Her muscles felt pleasantly sore. They'd been up until the early hours, and she felt like she could easily go another round. There had been very little of the usual first-time awkwardness or fumbling – Alex had sure hands and a very talented mouth. She wondered what this was going to be.  Though she was experienced enough to know that there wasn't much point in getting ahead of yourself when you'd just met someone, she was very intrigued.

“Good morning,” Piper finally said. Alex smiled back at her, then stood and strode purposefully over to her bookshelf. She ran her long fingers along the spines and nodded.

“What are you doing exactly?” Piper asked, propped up on an elbow.

“Checking out all your shit,” Alex said bluntly.

“My CD collection's out in the next room if you want to see that too,” Piper joked.

“Already saw it when you were in the bathroom last night.”

“Jesus. How am I doing?”

“Your taste is kind of hard to pigeon hole. You've got your Dostoevsky and Woolf rubbing up against some trashy stuff right here. Your music is the same. I can't figure you out,” Alex squinted at the titles.

“So do I fail whatever you're testing me on then?” Piper prodded. She felt the same way she had in the bar last night – off balance and eager. Which she suspected was exactly how Alex wanted her to feel.

“No no no. I like this in a person,” Alex said appreciatively, crossing back over to her.

“Oh good. Does that mean we can do this again?” Piper felt a twinge of satisfaction at the way Alex was staring at the sheet over her chest so hard it was like she was trying to see through it.

“Let's not have this conversation,” she kissed Piper's forehead. “I'll let myself out. See you round?” Piper lay in stunned silence, watching as Alex went for the door. She recovered enough to claw back some of her dignity.

“If you're lucky!” Alex threw a surprised, amused glance over her shoulder and then she was gone. 

* * *

 

“This is the second time you've dragged me here in two weeks. You don't even know if she hangs out here, maybe she just came here the one night,” Polly said, shaking her head. 

"You never know. We were going to go out for a drink anyway, it might as well be here,” Piper rationalized.

“Why are you so obsessed with this woman? Is it because you want what you can't have?”

“I'm not obsessed. I just want her to hit on me again so I can throw it back in her face. She was so arrogant! The way she just left like that. Who does that?”

Polly scoffed. “Yeah okay, I think you want to put _something_ in her face. Whatever. Did I tell you what happened with Pete by the way?”

Piper half-listened and half-looked around while Polly talked. They decided to call it a night before it had gotten too late. On her way home Piper made a deal with herself that she wouldn't try something like that again. As always Polly's read of the situation was at least a little bit accurate – it was true that her ego had taken a hit.

When she got to the top of the stairs, she almost dropped her purse. “What are you doing here?” The words came out in a rush. Alex was leaning casually in the hall next to her door, clad in a red and black dress.

“Good, you're home. These were getting warm,” Alex said holding up a sixer, minus the two that had obviously been consumed while she was waiting. Her tone was neutral, as though Piper had some reason to expect her to be here.

Piper narrowed her eyes, hiding her pleasure. “Really, what are you doing at my house? If you wanted to see me again you could have just asked for my number like a normal person.”

Alex shrugged. “What's the fun in that? Then it'd be like any other one night stand. Now you have a cool story to go with me.”

“Mmm-hmm. I can tell everyone I have a stalker now,” Piper was rummaging through her bag for her keys, stalling while she tried to decide how to play this. She wanted Alex to come inside but couldn't ignore the fact that she felt insulted. Alex was treating her like a booty call who didn't even warrant the obligatory call that was supposed to come first. She glanced up at Alex, who had paid no attention to the barb and was just smirking at her. It infuriated her enough to help her make up her mind.

“Right, well I'm going inside, and I'll see you around sometime.” She walked past Alex, her face hot, and stuck her key in the door.

Alex's fingers appeared on her wrist. “Hey, wait. I didn't mean to be a dick. I'm just not much of planner. It wasn't til I left that I realised I wanted to see you again.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Let me in,” Alex said, no note of pleading or begging in her voice. It wasn't good enough for Piper. Alex wasn't acting nearly sheepish enough for her liking.

“I don't think so,” Piper said, turning and entering her open door.

“Just let me say one thing.”

“What?” Piper turned around impatiently, and Alex stepped forward. Piper took a step back thinking that Alex was going to kiss her, and Alex stepped forward again persistently but didn't touch her. Instead she leaned down to Piper's ear.

“Let me in. I've been thinking about you since I left,” she said suggestively, her breath warm against Piper's neck. “And I really want to fuck you again.”

“Oh really,” Piper said sarcastically trying to not show how much Alex's words, her husky voice, and the close proximity were all affecting her.

“Yes, really. I want to feel your legs wrapped around me. I want to make you come,” she said. Piper finally broke and leaned into her, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex took the contact as permission to touch, and she licked along Piper's earlobe.

“You can come in. On one condition.”

“What?” Alex said, through a soft kiss on Piper's neck.

“Don't be an asshole,” Piper replied, pulling her forward.

* * *

 

After the first time, Piper had sat on the side of the bed chugging down almost a whole bottle of water. She got back into bed and lay on her side, sighing when Alex had come up behind her, stretching out along her back to spoon her.

“That was nice,” she said into the darkness.

“Fuck off with your nice,” Alex laughed.

“Alright. It was hot,” Piper corrected.

Alex kissed her shoulder. It had been hot, and also actually kind of nice. A lot of the girls she slept with were hesitant and if she were honest, kind of boring. It had never bothered her to be the first woman a lot of them had slept with – there was a power in having them underneath her and giving them something new. But she got the sense that women were familiar for Piper and it was a welcome change. She'd been more than active; not shy about saying what she wanted or about reciprocating.

“What are you doing living in this shitty apartment? Did your parents cut off your trust fund or something?” Alex asked.

“You're so rude,” Piper commented, but she didn't sound mad. “No. I just want to make my own way for a while.”

Alex listened to her voice as she started talking about her family, picking up on how articulate she was. She'd decided a long time ago that most college girls weren't really that smart despite their education. However, Piper sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Another check for this girl, Alex thought wryly. She couldn't seem to switch her brain off for a second even with a sexy blond lying in her arms. There was always a part of her standing back, weighing up qualities in columns and figuring if the girl was worth the effort.

To distract herself, she started tracing her fingers up and down Piper's body raising goose bumps. Piper's ass rocked back against her and she dipped her fingers low, going straight to Piper's still-wet (wet again?) center.

In the morning she'd watched Piper's face as she slept. They must have only been drifted off for an hour or two. It had been a fun night, better than what she'd come to expect. Somewhere over the course of the night she'd decided that she didn't want to bring her in. The girl was too _something_ for it, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she'd learned to go with her gut.

For days her mind kept returning to Piper. It wasn't like her. She figured it had to mean something, or maybe that she just needed to see her again and get it out of her system.

When she lay on her back with Piper's leg thrown over her hip, she stared at the ceiling, thinking. Nope. Still not out of her system.

She didn't know then that she would never be able to get her fill.


End file.
